kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Possible
Hair While there has been a trend in recent years for "Salt and Pepper" to be a hair color choice on official forms, "greying", or "grey at the temples", is not. There is "grey" for those whose original color can no longer be discerned by observation. So I propose that like other stylistic commentary, James' hair *is* brown, and the fact it is going grey at the temples is a detail for Appearance. Love Robin (talk) 23:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... While I am not sure that I agree that greying hair is a stylistic choice, I do see your point and do agree that it would likely be better in the Appearance section. It would be the same as a person who is balding wouldn't put his hair color and then balding after it. :Mknopp (talk) 01:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Genius and Taxes do not always mix In response to the following: :But strangely, despite being a genius James could not do his own taxes even though his job would involve a lot of calculating. Understand that the label "genius" is not a term meant for across-the-board disciplines. Just because someone is a genius in one field does not mean they are in others. In addition, Taxes are more than "calculating". It is steeped in bureaucratic red tape, rules, exceptions, tables, schedules, and knowing what can and cannot be claimed. Which can and often do change slightly each year. Something that even a rocket scientist can flounder with, which an accountant can out-perform him with. A better question might be: With Kim and Ron such good friends, and the Stoppables their next door neighbors, why doesn't James have Mr "CPA of the Year" Stoppable doing the taxes for him? --Love Robin (talk) 14:13, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :True, true but it is strange that he cannot do his own taxes which makes one wonder who has been doing the Possible Family's taxes all these years. And yeah why didn't he ask Ron's father for help?Nameless0123 (talk) 16:43, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::First, other than adding indention for the sake of formatting clarity, you do not change or otherwise edit the words of others on Talk pages. Not even for minor spell and grammar checks. That is considered as "rude" on Wikia. ::It is not at all strange to struggle with taxes. Which, BTW, is not the same as "cannot get them done". IRL people routinely struggle with them each year. Some dread them, and the US Post Office will keep an office, usually the Hub of an area, open until midnight of April 15th for the last-minute submitters. I've had to take advantage of this more than once. ::So James may have been doing the family taxes each year, doesn't mean he never had a hard time of it, and possibly did so each year. ::As for why Ron's father wasn't tapped for it may speak more to him doing it for pay for many many clients, and possibly even some bad issues in the past (bad bookkeeping on the part of the Possibles), or even a policy of "not mixing friendship with business". Like a doctor drawing the line at answering diagnostic questions at parties ("You're a doctor? You know, I've been having…") ::Upshot is: Being a genius does not mean Taxes are a snap. --Love Robin (talk) 22:39, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::You do have a pointthough I am not from America nor do I handle my taxes so Iwouldn't know these things.Nameless0123 (talk) 04:26, November 9, 2016 (UTC)